


fridays dream

by girlwednesday96



Category: olicity - Fandom, oliver/felicity - Fandom
Genre: Dinner, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Movie Nights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwednesday96/pseuds/girlwednesday96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things go from friends to more.<br/>i will continue the story later but i will finish it i hope you guys enjoy it it was fun making it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner but no show

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic sorry if its not all good i will get better and try to make it fun to read  
> enjoy :)

felicity's eyes where glued to her tablet, looked like she was into her work , but in reality she was catching up with all the rumors, but most importantly she wanted to make sure there was nothing of oliver and her. lately there has been rumors that Oliver and felicity.  
"felicity.." she hears its a womens voice, she looks up to find her mother staring at her with a big smile.  
"MOM!, what are you doing here? how did you find me?" she said  
" oh dear , i called you last week that i will be coming to visit you , since you are always busy to visit us... we came to visit you."  
"what do you mean WE?" she said with a panic face  
"yes, Allison ,Ian, and your old friend Dan . "  
"mom ! why would you bring Dan with you , i understand Ian but why Hi..." she got cut of by Oliver  
" Felicity..." he said looking at her mother  
"oh Oliver this is my mother, Susan. mom this is my Boss Oliver queen" she said nervously  
"nice to meet you Ms. Smoak , will you excuse us for a moment i need to talk to your daughter about something. would you like some coffee, water?" he said while felicity looked at his with a bugged face.  
"no thank you i am fine , hun we are going to go get settled in ill give you a call so we could get lunch .." she said " oh.. " how about dinner my treat " Oliver said with his corky smile .  
"perfect, dinner it is " she said heading to the elevators.  
"OLIVER!, what are you doing ? why did you offer my mother to go to dinner. you do know she isnt alone. and she bring the biy i had a huge crush practically all my 4 years in high school. omg this cant be happening why would she do this to me. i cant believe she came ive had a good thing going on here ignoring her and everyone back home.. "she babbled . Oliver put his hand on her shoulder, and said " its just dinner relax, it will be fine. if you want after dinner we will go back to your place and watch orange is the new black. i know how much you like the show, which is weird because i am sure prison is nothing like that. if it was i would so be that guard with mustache. felicity pushing him . and laughs while walking back to his office.  
"wait, who is the lucky man that you had a crush on?" he said leaning on the wall  
" what ?" she said  
" you said you your mom had brought the boy that you had a crush on for your 4 years of high school. who is her?"  
" oh no one just ignore that.."  
he clinched his jaw and walked back in .  
later that day oliver arrived to felicity's apartment. he went up to her get her and as he knocked, he was surprised to see a man open the door and not her.  
the man was about 6 feet dark hair, hazel eyes with a stub light skin the man who open the door looked at him waiting for him to say something, but he realized who he was . "you must be Oliver ?" he siad with a smile leading him inside. oliver had his arrow look " and you are ?" he said looking around to see if he see's anything weird. " i am Dan , i went to school with felicity we are good friends. turns out i am going to stay here for the weekend, there was a mix up with my room in the hotel." he said  
" so you and felicity how long have you know her, wait no excuse me for a moment . " he said walking towards felicity's room. " FELICITY SMOAK!" he yelled "omg Oliver what the hell are you doing in my room, i mean i am practically nude." felicity was wet her hair was soaked and she had a robe on . " why is he staying here with you ?" he pointed to the living room. " because he had no where else to stay oliver that is really a self explanatory. she said with a smile on her face . because she knew that he was jealous to have him in her house. oliver turns around to go out of her room. " ill be outside , try to hurry up we are late as it is. " he sounded mad  
they got to the restaurant  
"reservation for queen" he siad to the waiter  
oh yes welcome Mr. Queen right this way if you could follow me. "  
they sat down and started to talk. the conversation was flowing nicely  
dan made a comment to felicity " so lissy how is it going in this city. " he said with a glace in his hand  
" its a nice city, its beautiful at night but also scary to live in but worth the move. " she said looking at oliver staring into space  
" are you still looking at moving to central city, your mom told us that they offered you a good job . "  
oliver soon came back to reality and looked at felicity with a sharp look she new he was hurt and she couldnt do anything around them. before she could say anything oliver stood up and left outside.  
right behind him felicity went because she new she needed to explain things.  
outside oliver was pacing around the garden . "oliver .... i " " so you are leaving starling , digg the company, dont you like working there. tell me what i can do to change your mind . felicity you cant... he stopped he looked her her. she could notice the pain in his face she has never seen him like this before. " oliver i love where i work i love this city i love spending my nights with you. and none of that is going to change because they could offer me everything all the new high tech computers but i will never leave you i promise.  
she went to hug him she felt safe when she was in his arms. oliver's hands were on her lower back hugging her as if he will not let her go. " now lets go back in and enjoy our dinner, " she said as she was walking away she felt him grab her hand and they walked from the garden back inside holding hands . both with a big smile on their faces


	2. destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felicity is hiding something. that might change things between oliver and her

its after what seem to be the longest dinner she has been in. it was weird to be in between oliver and dan. once digg stopped in front of felicity's apartment oliver got off. it was a rainy night so he hurried to get her inside the lobby.

"it was nice meeting you dan, have a good night." he said but felicity new he was saying that in the most sarcastic way possible.

"thank you for dinner Mr.Queen and it was a honor to meet the man felicity never stops talking about, good night"Oliver looks at felicity with a little smirk. "well Oliver thank you for tonight, you are the remarkable one queen."she said with a smile

"i promised you we would watch orange is the new black tonight to make you feel better about your mom surprising you today. but i am sure you are well accompanied with your lover so you dont need me anymore. " he said  he was walking out the door of the lobby to get back in the car.

when felicity said " Oliver, the day you had your 3 ghost and you went out i told you to promise me you will be back. you didnt and i know why. you couldnt promise that because you weren't sure  you would be back . but i know you are a man of your word, me and this whole city know it. so get your ass back here and come up with me to watch shows.He waved off to dig to leave . they got to her apartment door and he was expecting Dan to ask why he was there . but once they opened the door he didnt find anyone the lights where on but no sign of Dan. felicity didnt seem to worry about it much. "oliver can you unzip me please" she said holding her hair as he pulls down the zipper exposing her back he see's something oh her rib but as soon as he was going to take a look she walk away. "thank you" she said walking to her room. He went to go look for some wine, because he new she had some she has a lot going on her life for her not to own a bottle of wine. He was digging threw her fridge. when she notice felicity standing in the entrance of the kitchen. " what are you doing?" she asked , oliver was just mesmerized with her she was wearing a over sized blouse. and shorts under. she look comfortable.

"wow" oliver says in a low voice. " i mean i was looking for wine and well looks like you doing have any." closing the fridge  he started walking towards her , he looked tired and wore out.  

"oliver are you sure you want to stay here, i mean you look tired . its fine if you just want to go home ." she said standing right in front of  him oliver could feel her heat and he just wanted to lay down with her and hug her. he never felt the way he did when they hugged in the garden . it was a safe feeling 

"no im okay , i made you a promise and i will keep my work on it " they were sitting in her little red couch that made oliver seem like a giant sitting on it. 

they were mid way the episode when felicity caught him staring at her. but she didnt say anything she ignored him the next time she turn to see oliver . he was asleep . felicity has never seen oliver sleep and she liked it, he was so peace.but it didnt last long before she new it oliver was sweating and talking in his sleep . she new that he was having a bad dream about the island. " oliver .. oliver .. wake up oliver " she shook him when he opened his eyes he has no idea where he was he was out of it. " i have to go " he said getting up " no stay .. please stay with me tonight . i dont know how you do this alone when you have nightmares. oliver stay with me " she said.

he looked at her surprised and over whelmed about what she said. " ill stay but you have to tell me what your tattoo says. " he said with a smile and felicity grabbed his hand and pulled him in to her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might continue this fic . tell me if i should   
> hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so felicity tells oliver about her tattoo and the meaning to it.

they got to felicity's room. she looked at him and said " wait here i am going to go get you some shorts for Dan, you cant sleep like that." she left the room and oliver walked to the head of the bed and he took off his shirt , felicity walked in but oliver didnt notice or feel that she was looking at his scars.

"umm, here "she handed him the shorts.

 Oliver grabbed the shorts and he started to unbutton his pants. felicity didnt know what to do she didnt want to make things awkward. so she just jumped in bed. " do you mine me being shirtless?' he said. felicity was speechless, she was starring at his abs and how perfectly shaped they were.

"oh, no i mean ive seen you shirtless plenty of times, it perfectly fine. " she said trying to not to make contact with his body.  oliver felt right at home he didnt hesitate in getting next to her. "so why didnt you tell me you had a tattoo?"he said looking at her with a interested face.

"well because you never asked and you werent suppose to see it. but you have eyes of a hawk. "

"can i see it " he said

"umm sure" right when she was going to pull her shirt up to show him he pulled her hand away. he wanted to be the one to remove the shirt to see the tattoo .when he seen what it was he was shocked and surprised to see it.

"a arrow" he said he was running his finger by it. he felt felicity's skin curl

"yes, it meant a lot to me back when i got it . and it means a lot more to me now, thanks to you." she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled her self closer to him. Oliver had a smile on his face, he was in bed with the women he loves and nothing could be better than that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was a short chapter. i want to end this fic and start another one soon .  
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
